Prison visits
by Dalek Prime
Summary: set after the movie. Belloc was not accustomed to being a prisoner, but at least he had Margret to keep him company.Belloc/Margret.


A/N: I don't own Firebreather or anything else mention

Prison visits

Belloc was not accustomed to life as a prisoner, there where scientist always running tests on him and the food they gave him as human's word say 'sucked' not to mention he was moved into a small holding cell, however despite all the torment he took on a daily bias; he did get frequent visits from his old flame Margret which made the king of the Kaiju feel a little better.

As always she would stand on the other side of his cell and laid a hand on the force field that separated them, as if trying to break through it. He lied down next to the force field and kept his eyes lock on her.

"Barnes tried to ask me out again today" she said, receiving a deep growl from her husband "Relax, I turned him down"

"I do not trust that man around you or Duncan" the monster king replied "If I could break free of this accused cell I would devour him in an instance"

"I'm sure you would honey" the Kaiju's wife added "But let's not say things like that aloud in a place like this shall we?"

The king let out low purr in amusement; he even showed his wife a small grin. If there was anyone who could make him feel truly happy in this entire world, it was Margret.

"Ah I see the great and powerful Belloc still has a sense of humor" the monsters wife stated, getting a small chuckle out of him

"Only when your around, my love" he answered

Suddenly, Margret's face became a visage of shock when her husband said those last two words to her; this actually made a small part of the Kaiju feel concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

"N-no" she replied, still a bit stunned "It's just that, well that's only the second time you've said that to me, I always thought-"

"That I didn't mean it?" Belloc finished her sentence "I always loved you Margret, I didn't think that I had to tell you that at least once a day to prove it"

"Oh baby…" the human said softly as she held out both hands and leaned against the force field, trying to hug her beloved Kaiju "I love you to…"

The lord of the monsters pressed his forehead against the force field and closed his eyes, wishing he could feel his human wife's touch again. The two bizarre lovers stayed like that for at least five minutes before Margret snapped out of the trance and began to dig around in her purse, making Belloc tilt his head in curiosity at his wife's actions. After digging around her purse a bit, she then pulled out her cell phone with a triumphed smile on her face. The Kaiju's wife then held up the phone to the barrier between the two lovers and pressed a button on it, when she did the Monster king heard a familiar tune being played from the device that he recognized the instant she played it. It was a song called Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion, for most people this song was just another song, but to Belloc and Margret it had a deeper meaning.

"This is the song you played when-"the king tried to say

"We made Duncan" the human finished "Brings back memories don't it?"

"Very good memories my dear" Belloc growled with lust

"Tell me about it stud" she answered with a wink

The Kaiju smirked at his wife again as he swung his tail back and forth in comfort that she still remembered that night they made love under the stars. Margret looked up at him again with a solemn look in eyes.

"I miss you Belloc" she told her husband "So much…"

"I miss you as well Margret" The Kaiju king murmured to her

It was then that the lord of all monsters noticed his wife's necklace. His eyes widen in astonishment when he saw the gem that hung around her neck. The human knew what he was looking at and smiled warmly.

"I've never taken it off since you gave it to me" She informed him "In some way; it made me feel like you were always around me"

"I assumed that you threw that away" Belloc replied

Margret was about to say something to her husband, but was interpret when her phone rang. She said ok to the person on the line and hung up.

"I have to go, that was Duncan needing a ride home from school" She explained "I'd put my boobs on the force field for you to look at before I leave like in the prison shows, but all these cameras kind of put me off"

"Shall I see you tomorrow then?" He asked, his eyes full of hope

"It's a date" the monsters wife called back, blowing him a kiss


End file.
